Currently, systems do not provide audio and visual enhancements for visual impairments using head mounted displays (e.g., VR/AR) with ray trace audio. Traditional systems may be limited in capabilities to provide positional surround sound for VR/AR video playback, and as a result the user experience may be limited. Moreover, current systems may provide limit ray tracing techniques to light.